The New Generation
by Werebazs
Summary: Starts two years after the Epiloge of Deathly Hallows. The protagonist is a Muggle-born girl, same age as Lily L. Potter and Hugo Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: This story isn't mainly about the Potter kids, although they will play big roles in it, but the protagonist is a totally new character.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, AND DO NOT EARN PROFIT FROM THIS FICTION!**

**Sorry for every grammatical, spelling and composition errors ahead too. I do not have much experiment writing novels in foreign languages.**

**Sorry for these first chapters too, they're quite bumpies. I promise I'll try to make the later chaps, a bit zippier. **

* * *

Mary Maclean was a completly average 11-year-old girl. She was short for her age, but just a little bit. She had long golden blond hair, and big, blue, sincere eyes. She lived with her parents, in a small town, not far from Glasgow. She was a quite good student, and she had a lot of friends…in her dreams. The truth is Mary was everything, but usual. Almost everyone of her classmates, even worse a lot of the teachers in the school had though she was queer fish. But what was really hurt her is that everybody, -even bullies- were afraid of her. Why? That's need some explanation. It was ostentatiously often to happen something weird around Mary. For once, in the school's luchroom, she was pushed away from her meal, and down from the pew, by an elder girl, who had hurt and humilated her sometimes before already. This time Mary's head was bumped so painfully onto the floor from the push, she almost passed out. Because of that she didn't really remembered what've happened in the next few seconds, but when she pulled herself together she saw the girl stuck under the table, which somehow lost it's legs. No, they were not broken, they were missing, like they never had existed. At another occasion she somehow turned her con into a big lizard, which run along on the arm of her teacher.. It happenned when she –who in a matter of fact was the sister of her mother, but they hadn't talked a word in fifteen or so years- wanted to give her an expostulatory for some ridiculous reason. Since her aunt-teacher feared every reptile deadly, she fainted, and spent the next three days in hospital, because she got a „shock". Fortunately nor the girl, nor her „aunt" had been really hurt, just rather scared. Besides these two, she had a lot of other strange incidents around her, but just smaller ones. Then she sometimes saw things nooneelse could. A griphin in the sky, strange, skeletal winged horses tooking off from woods, etc. And finally something that really scared even her. She understood snakes. She realised it in the Reptile House of London Zoo, when when she and her parents went to the capital for a vacation, when she was nine. She had never mentioned it to anybody. By that time she had learnt she rather should keep things like this in secret. She didn't know what's wrong with her, but she was sure about something: she wasn't nuts.

So this is how things were around her two months after her eleventh birthday, when she got that strange letter. It was the 1st of July, and her mother sent her out to take the mails. While she was walking back from the garden to the house, she run through them. Bill, bill, a letter from her Granny, a postcard from her Uncle and a vellum envelope, with a weird crest on it. It was prseed by green tin, and it was a capital H, in the ring of a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake. And the recipient was Miss. M. Maclean. She opened it.

Hogwarts

School of Witcthcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Prof. Minerva McGonagall

Dear Miss Maclean!

We are glad to inform You, You've been entranced to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have enclosed the list of required textbooks and equipments.

One of our colleagues will visit You on the 1st of July at 10 o'clock PM, in order for a personal verification.

The school year will start on the 1st of September. Please sent us an owl, until the 31st of July.

Your sincerely:

Filius Flitwick

Deputy Headmaster

Mary stared at the letter. First she though it must be some kind of idiotic joke. She glanced around, but she couldn't see any sign of the pranksters. She read the letter again. School of Witchcraft…could those weird things she caused, had been magic? Nah. It must be a bad joke. However she didn't throw the letter to the litter. She went back to the house, and asked her parents:

- Ohm, Mum, Dad, I received a strange letter.

- What kind of? – her father asked.

- It's reputedly from a place named Hogwarts.

- What?

- Weird isn't it? Wait 'til you hear the whole name: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

- Let me see it! – her dad asked. Mary gave it to him.

- Have you ever heard about it? – Mary enquired.

- Not a word. I think this is just a hoax.

- I though that as well, but what if it's true? That would explain all those weird things.

- Hey, hey slow down. Don't belive this for the first words. If it really just a hoax, I sware I'll make the prankster pay. I say let's see, if that guy really appears. When? Ten o'clock at night? Are they crazy? Now I'm sure it's a joke.

- Maybe they have to go to many places. – Mary's suggested.

- Yeah, maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock in the living room signed 9:55. Mary was waiting there nervously, since half past eight. She and her parents were all on the edge. They really didn't like the look of this. They were sure it'll be turn out to be a hoax. But still, deep down Mary hoped it won't. She really wanted to belive that magic is the answer for her questitions. But she had grown out of tails. There no possible way she could be a witch. 9:59 Yeah it's official it realy was a tasteless joke. Then the clock shifted to 10:00, and at that moment someone rang at the door. Mary's mother stood up, walked to the door and looked out through the spy-hole. She didn't saw anybody. Then who ever was that, rang again. She opened the door slightly, and spied out.

- Good Evening! Mrs. Maclean, I suppose? – a voice from down said. She looked down, and dropped her jaws. At the door an increadibly short human was standing. He seemed to be about sixty years old, and wore a robe.

- Ohm Good Evening. Can I help You?

- I was hoping I can help You. My name is Prof. Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts. I hope you recevived our letter about my visit.

- Yes, we've received.

- May, I come in? We've got a lot of things to talk about, and since they're all about the future of your daughter she should be filled in right away. – the tiny man squeaked. Mrs. Maclean hesitated. She had never let strngers in the house, especially this late. On the other hand they were prepaired, and hid everything valuable. And she was sure about that her husband could fray this little guy, if he had to. So she nodded and let him in. They enterd the living room. Flitwick bent his head for Mr. Maclean as he greeted him.

- Good Evening. Professor Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I hope my late visit isn't too awkward for you. I promise I'll be short, but I'll explain everything. – with that he started to speak, stopped only when his audience signed a questiton. He told them a lot of things, for example that wizard and witches are really exist, but they live secretly beetween ordinary humans, and they're governed by the Ministry of Magic, which watches over everything from broom using to the dragon population.

- And now to the main point. As I said the Ministry looks after everything in our community. We know, and I'm sure you'd suggested it after our letter, that you are a witch, Mary. I know this is a shock for you all, buti t doesn't mean you're a -so to speak- „frak" there are a lot of kids just like you with the gift of magic. And in Britain most of them studies in Hogwarts. We hoped, that you'd like to join them.

- Hey, hey hey! – Mary's father shouted – who said we've eaten that junk! Ministry of Magic, yeah right. I don't belive you, until I saw your so called magic with my very own eyes! And even if I'd, I still might would belive I've gone nuts!

- Please, Mr. Maclean, there's no need for shoting. I'm not a swindler, and if you want proof, I'll give you. – with that he drew out a wand from his pocket, waved it, and the table started to flotate. The three of them gasped. Mary father checked the table from every direction, but didn't find any supports. Then Flitwick put it down, and with a second wave he transformed the table into a pig. This time the family screamed, but for nothing, because the pig had been instantly turned back into a table.

- I hope you're convienced.

- Yes, I am. And I don't want my daughter to be a trickster like you!

- I'm sorry to let you down sir, but you really should reconsider this. Mary has the magic inside her. It'll be always there. She must learn how to control it, because by time it'll get stronger, and it could become dangerous. And I guess she would be happier, beetween kids who are just like her. Or am I wrong? Are you happy beetween kids who are afraid of you, because some incidents?

- Hey, don't try to convience her trough her emotions!

- Dady, he doesn't have to convience me, he already did. I just somehow feel he's saying the truth.

- And how can you be sure he haven't charmed you? You saw what is he capable of!

- I don't want to force her, neither you to accpet Hogwarts. – Flitwick interrupted. – I know it could be hard. I only ask you to think it over. I give you the address of the places you should visit, if you would decide besides Hogwarts. The first is the Leaky Cauldron. It's in London, you can enter from Charing Cross Road. No Muggles can see it, unless they're acompanied with a wizard or witch. It's a little pub, beetween a book store and a disk store. If you're there ask for the help of Tom, the landlord. He will help you to get to Diagon Alley. It's the street of magical stores in London. I suggest you to go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank first, because we're using different money than you.

- Would we really need to travel to London for a shopping? - Mary's mum asked.

- Not always, but for the time it's highly recommended. The only Gringotts in Britain is there, just like Olivander, the best wandmaker of the world. The second place is the Thristy Dragon. It's a pub in Glasgow, and just like the Leaky Cauldron, nobody can see it, who don't have a connection to the wizarding world. From there you can enter Witch's Mrews. It's a mew of magic too, just a much smaller one, but you still can find everything a second or beyond class student need. But for this first time, I suppose you should visit the Diagon Alley instead. And finally: the Hogwatrs Express. It starts at 11 o'clock, from King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾. I think I told everything you need to know. I hope we'll meet in Hogwarts, Miss Maclean. Mr. Maclean, Mrs. Maclean. Good bye! – with that he left, and as soon as he stepped out from the house disappered with a loud pop.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks later, Mary and her parents were sitting on a plane, heading to London. It wasn't easiy, but Mary convienced them.

- Now, what do you think? – she asked her father on the morning after Flitwick's visit.

- I still don't like the smell of this. A dormitory school…If it really exist at all.

- Well then check out that Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Alley. If they exist so does Hogwarts!

- You really want to go?

- Yes! I don't know why, but I feel I have to be there.

- All right. But first we'll check that other place the old man mentioned. – His father was really scepthic about this whole story, but he and Mary went in Glagow, and they really have found that strage street. After seeing it's existence with his own eyes Mr. Maclean accepted the truth, and bought the tickets to London. They went to London so much later, because he had earlier asked his holiday in his work place beetween the 15th of July and 1st of August. The plane trip was eventless, From the Airport they went with subway, to Charing Cross Road, where they got off. They didn't know exactly where the Leaky Cauldron was, so they walked very slowlygiving Mary time to watch every store carefully. They almost started to lose hope to find the place, when she finally saw it. It really was a little pub, and by the out-fit at least it desrved it's name. She stopped her parents, and grasped their arms, saying:

- Here it is. – It took almost half minute for them to saw through the covering spell. Then they entered. The pub was a bit friendlier from inside, than from out, but not much since it was dark, and dingy. Just a few qests were inside, and an old man, who was stnding behind the bar. Mary father stepped to him:

- Excuise me, I'm looking for Tom, the landlord.

- Then you found him. I'm Tom. – the man smiled at him, and Mary saw, he had no teeth at all. – Can I help you?

- Erm yes. My daughter will go to Hogwarts in September for the first time, and…

- And you want to enter Diagon Alley, I see, I see. – the old man nodded friendly, and left the bar. He headed towards the back door, but before the little family could have follow him new guests arrived, and Tom turned around, to see if they've come to the pub, or just other visitors of the magical street. But when he saw the face of the tall, black haired man, who stepped in first, he forgot about the Macleans, and run to him.

- Mr. Potter, it's good to see you again!


End file.
